Abuse
by EOwillhappen26
Summary: I've been gone for so long! I'm so sorry! I will be updating very shortly, though. So keep looking for Chp. 6!
1. realising the truth

**So, this started as just being a poem but it sort of blossomed. **

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were both in they're own apartments one night. All sorts of thoughts flooded they're minds, but certain thoughts were particularly interesting. What were they thinking about? Why where they thinking about it?

Olivia's POV:

He's the one of my dreams,

The man who's face I get to see every day at work.

The one who makes me smile,

Drives me home.

He's the one who cares.

He's Elliot Stabler,

Unlike my husband Jeffery Averies, Elliot doesn't hit me.

Doesn't yell at our 3 year old son.

When he noticed Jeffery was abusing me, he comforted me as I cried.

Told me it was ok to be upset, and that I should take my son and leave him.

That I didn't deserve what he was doing to me,

He was right, like always.

Elliot Stabler the love of my life

Sees me as no more than a friend.

But I love him,

He let me stay with him when I left Jeffery.

He's my everything.

I'm his pathetic Best Friend.

Elliot's POV:

That son of a bitch hurt her,

She was stubborn as hell when she finally admitted he was hitting her.

She and her 3 year old son stayed with me,

The little cutie loves playing with Eli's toys.

She was hut…My strong, stubborn badass Benson was getting abused.

My Liv…my Best Friend.

She's my everything,

All I am is her partner, and Best Friend.

When will she ever realize that I am completely and hoplessly in love with her.

I watched her break down in front of me when she admitted the abuse.

She thought maybe I wouldn't want to be her partner anymore,

Now that I had seen her break down.

I could never want that,

She's my everything.

I love her.

Narrative POV:

There they are, those common thoughts are shared, they lead to one very special moment. Why is it that people have to go through crisis to admit their feelings? Is it because they think they're going to die, or is it just a coincidence that the events played up like this?

**please review! 3**

**- EOwillhappen26 ( madi )**


	2. He Hit's Me

**2 months earlier, Olivia Benson's house.**

"Olivia, matt's crying!"

Olivia's husband Jeffery boomed from the living room.

"Well please be quieter, Jeff. He's not going to stop crying if you're yelling."

She whispered harshly walking out of the kitchen with a sippy cup. Jeff was currently drunk,

"You being smart with me?" Olivia knew what would happen next, it would not have been the first time for him to hit her. She started to tremble.

"Oh, don't look so terrified! You bitch! You think you can say whatever you like and get away with it?" he slapped her, causing her to drop the bottle. Quick sobs escaped her mouth, "Jeff please stop!" she pleaded, but it wasn't enough. He kept hitting her, throwing punches until she fell over. He then started to kick her, she could hear a few ribs cracking, it hurt so much, but what was she supposed to do? She was powerless over her

Six foot husband. So she let it happen, taking every blow, only letting a few sobs escape.

"There I think you've had your lesson. See what happens when you back sass me? Don't let it happen again!" Olivia was still conscience; however, her body lay there motionless. She got up slowly and proceeded to her bedroom to get dressed, and _somehow _cover the bruises that now covered her body.

**SVU Precinct. **

Cargen walked out of his office, and saw Elliot at his desk…but no Olivia.

"Elliot, seen your partner?" Cragen asked casually?

"No Captain I haven't. I'll call her." Elliot stepped out into the hallway, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Liv's number. She answered after two rings.

"_Benson_." She said rather shakily into the phone.

"Oh, Hey Liv! Captain was just wondering when you would be coming in?" Elliot concerned about Olivia.

"_Oh, sorry I didn't realize I had been running late. Um….Elliot-_" he interrupted her knowing what she was going to ask. "Yes Liv I'll give you a ride, be there in a few ok?"

She started to pace she wouldn't have time to cover the bruises in a few minutes; this meant she was going to have to tell Elliot about them.

"_What_?" she was pulled from her thoughts, "_Okay, great thanks. Bye, El_." He smiled at the use of his nick name. "Bye, Liv." He replied then hung up.

Elliot walked back into the squad room and told Crafen he was going to get Liv and that he'd be back shortly.

**Olivia Benson' House.**

Olivia saw Elliot's car pull up, and she waved to him telling him to wait a minute.

"Jeffery, I'm going to work ok?" she tried so hard not to upset him, because she didn't have the time to be beaten by him again.

"Take Mathew with you!" he hollered.

"And do what with him I'll be working?" she could drop him off a day-care; it was a better Idea then leaving a three year old alone with a drunk father.

"Bring him to day-care! God, Olivia are you that stupid?" that one sentence broke her. Was she stupid? Had she completely screwed up her life? Her kid's life- No. she was a good mother. She held back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"Right, sorry. I'll get him. Bye Jeff. I love you." She didn't mean it but she still couldn't handle another beating.

"Yeah, you too." He mumbled.

She went and grabbed a sleeping matt from his room, and carried him to Elliot's car. Elliot jumped out of the car when he saw Olivia, his heart stopped, she was covered in bruises. He ran over to her and grabbed matt, laying him down gently in the car. He then turned back to Olivia, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Liv, what happened?" he asked. "Like you don't already know what happened." She snapped, storming around him to get in the passenger seat. Once she got in the car she began to shake violently. When Elliot got in the car he didn't bother speaking. He just wrapped an arm around her shoulders, but drew back immediately when she whimpered.

"Are you ok? Liv, I mean physically?" he was concerned for her. "I…I think he dislocated my shoulder. Along with breaking a few ribs." Lights sobs came out of her mouth, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought he loved me. El. I thought I had someone to hold onto forever. I didn't want to loose that." She mumbled into his shirt. Clearly she was terrified.

"Liv, its ok. You were scared…" she let out another sob, Olivia Benson was not one to _ever_ become scared., "If he loved you would he have hit you?" it was a very blunt question, and she knew he was waiting an answer. "No, he wouldn't." she choked out. "Now promise me this, you will take your son and leave him immediately."

"Yes, El. I will."

"Exactly, and Liv you know you'll always have me, right? In a way he thought she might not know she would always have him.

"I know, El. Thanks." She remained lying on his shoulder until she drifted off too sleep. Elliot called the captain, and informed he what was going on and_ clearly_ they would not be coming in. Though what they did not expect was the trouble aroused by Jeffery when he gets divorce papers.

**If you want to know what Jeffery does you're going to have to review...i have big plans for this story. The next chapter is already written, but I will only update if you review.**

**- EOwillhappen26**


	3. He was ok

**Here's chapter 3! Please review, and advice is always welcomed!**

Elliot drove Olivia back to his apartment, when he got there he was hesitant to wake her. Both her and her son looked so peaceful, Matt's curly blonde hair was all messed up, and Olivia just looked…peaceful. But Elliot knew he would have to wake her so he might as well get it over with,

"Liv…Liv…wake up sweetie. We're here." She stirred slightly before her eyes opened. "Hmm? El." She looks at her surroundings, "Why are we at your apartment?" she looked so confused, Elliot couldn't help but smile at the face she was making.

"We're here because in no way am I letting you stay at your house while your…uh…Jeffery is there. So while you look for an apartment or Jeffery goes to jail, which ever comes first, you're going to stay with me. Okay?" he didn't say okay like a question, it was more a statement; they were staying with him that's final.

"El, are you sure?" it was a stupid question of her to ask, of course he was sure. "Of course, Liv. Stay as long as you guys need to. I could use the company."

"Fine, I have clothes for myself and a few of Matt's clothes in a duffel at the precinct, we could pick it up later." A smile began to emerge on her face at the thought of staying with Elliot.

Elliot got out of the car and told Olivia to start heading inside, that he would get Matt. She wasn't going to argue, she would've asked Elliot to carry Matt anyway, she was in a lot of pain. Olivia, Elliot and a sleeping Matt walked up to Elliot's apartment. When they got there Olivia asked, No demanded for the key. Which Elliot willing gave her. Once they were inside Matt started to wake up.

"Mommy…Mommy!" he whined, Olivia came over to Elliot and placed Matt onto her lap. "Hey buddy! Have a nice sleep?" Olivia asked hopingly. Matt shook his head, "Mommy, I don't like going to bed." Olivia looked at Elliot and he was giving her the look that said, "He's three, naptime, and bedtime are the times when your going to be the last person they want to see." He was entirely right, Matt hated going to bed, flat out hated it. Elliot could see the pleading look in Olivia's eyes and said, "Matt did you have a cool dream?" Matt shook his head, "Okay, do you like playing with trucks, both Matt and Olivia's heads shot up. Matt had the expression 'You have toy trucks! No way!' and Olivia's more like the words 'truck' was a saving grace. An hour later, Matt was fascinated with the toys and Olivia was just staring of into space. Elliot came and sat next to her,

"Liv, you're going to have to talk about this, you know." She sighed.

"I know I just…I hate thinking that…well let me explain. Your supposed to get married once right?" Elliot looked at her skeptically, "Yes, go on." He wanted to her where she as going with this. "Well I got married, and I screwed it up! I married a guy who probably cares more about liquor than his own child, I married a man who abuses me! El, I thought I finally had it right I had the loving husband, perfect little boy, everything was great…so I thought. Its…..my life is so screwed up El, god, I'm fucking failure!" it broke his heart to see her like this, so broken, upset. He moved closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Olivia Benson, you listen to me. You are not a failure, not a loser, you did not screw up. Olivia life has bumps and you just hit a big one, but you'll get around it, I promise you that." Tears trickled down her face for the first time, in front of Elliot, he was right. She did not screw up, her life was not screwed up until he screwed it up.

"Thanks, El."

"For what?" he moved his hand down to her forearm and gently squeezed it, before staring into her chocolate brown eyes that were now glistening with tears.

"For telling me what I need to hear, letting me stay here with you….just thanks." She lightly smiled.

"your welcome Liv. But you should tell me what happened, you're going to have to do it at the station. Tell me what happened now so that you'll be ready when we go down, okay?" he was trying to negotiate with her, it was definitely a struggle. "Okay."

"When did the abuse start?" she sucked in a quick breath, and shifted uncomfortably, before speaking again.

"When we were on our honeymoon actually. He got drunk and slapped me. Convinced me it was an accident. After that it just kept coming stronger ,harder, sometimes I physically couldn't handle blows coming at me. It was horrible, I wanted to tell someone…but I was scared.." she trailed off.

"Why were you scared?" he hated listening to this but he had too. He removed his hand from her arm, so that he could look eye to eye with her again.

"Despite any normal reason, Jeffery used to be apart of a gang. Some of the members are hired assassins. When he would get drunk he'd invite one of them over I always hid in the bedroom, I was scared for my life. I had filed a divorce a few months back, but when Jeff found out he beat me to no end. Said I wasn't god enough for him anyways. So I called off the lawyer, and Jeff was happy again. Today was the last time he hit me." She spoke with no emotion. Jeffery had broken her to a point where there was no emotion left in her. She felt nothing. There were two questions Elliot was dreading to ask.

"Olivia were you left in a lot of pain from the attack this morning?"

"Yes, I still am." She knew he was about to say she needed to go to the hospital, "Liv you're going to need to go to the hospital to be checked out." He reminded her. He stood up and offered his hand. "Elliot what are you doing?" she didn't want to go to the hospital right now.

"To the hospital, and yes Liv …right now." He knew what she was thinking, because they were just that good.

"Who's going to watch Matt?"

"My neighbor Michaela, she's very responsible. She watches Eli all the time." He knew Olivia would be cautious about leaving her son alone, but she had to get used to it, soon he would be going to school.

"Okay, great." She pulled out her phone, and headed for another room, when his voice stopped her, "Liv who are you calling?" he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"I'm calling Jeff." She turned and walked into the other room, and dialed the phone number.

"Hello" Jeff mumbled.

"Hey, Jeff its me" Olivia said cautiously knowing he was expecting her home an hour ago for lunch.

"Olivia, where the hell are you! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" quickly without hesitation Olivia responded, "I'm leaving you Jeff, I took our son, in case you forgot, and I'm leaving you." She was almost afraid to tell him that, knowing what he was capable of instead he just replied, "Fine, Bye Olivia." Completely stunned, Olivia was at a loss for words so she just said, "Bye Jeff." She walked back to the living room to see Elliot reading to Matt, Matt could have been Elliot's son. Except for the hair they had the exact same eyes. "Elliot, can I talk to you?" he spun around, "Yeah Liv. Be right back Matt, your mommy needs me."

"Okay, Elliot" the toddler responded.

"What is it Liv?"

"I just talked to Jeff, and he was ok with me leaving him." She said it as flabbergasted as she felt.

"Wow, Liv that's great." He said softly. There was a knock on the door, Elliot answered it and let Michalea in.

"Olivia meet Michaela." Michaela smiled warmly offering Olivia a handshake. Which Olivia accepted.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia."

"You as well, Michaela. Well we had better get going, thanks for watching him on such short notice." Michaela nodded and walked over to Matt, the two immediately bonded. Elliot and Olivia left, what they did not know was Jeff made a call after he hung up with Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia walked out onto the sidewalk only to be oblivious of the two gunshots that were fired….that is until it was too late.

**Review please! =] **

**- EOwillhappen26**


	4. I need you

**Sorry it took so long to update! My computer wasn't working. **

"Olivia!" Elliot lunged in front of Olivia as he heard the shots fired. They both collapsed to the ground except one of them felt the impact of the shot. Elliot quickly turned around to see Olivia lying on the pavement…..lifeless. Blood quickly flowing from her mid-abdomen. He lifted her head onto his lap.

"Liv! Oh god, No….no no! Liv, you have to open your eyes okay? Liv, please stay with me you'll be ok." He leaned down to check for a pulse, it was still there…but faint. Luckily a runner had seen the shooting and called 911, because Elliot nor Olivia had left their cell phones in the car. Elliot heard the sirens coming from the distance, Olivia's eyes slowly opened. Elliot took this chance to keep her talking. "Liv, the bus is almost her your going to be okay." Olivia kept shaking her head, "Yes Liv, you do not get to die, you hear me?" she nodded slowly, the ambulance rounded the corner and pulled up next to them. Two EMT's stepped out, "You have to let me stay with her. I won't leave!"

"Sir, you can ride with her but you have to back up so that the paramedics may examine her." The EMT pleaded with Elliot, he nodded his head and backed up slowly. Five minutes later they were all in the ambulance heading for the hospital.

"Start an IV drip" Elliot heard the young paramedic say. "BP's dropping, she coding!" He frantically asked the paramedics, "What's happening what's going on-" he stopped talking…he heard the flat line. "No…no…no..this can't be happening!" a paramedic pushed passed him with the defibrillator, next thing her heard was, "Clear!" but he flat line remained. He could not loose her it wouldn't end this way. He kept convincing him self she would be okay. "Clear!" Elliot waited a moment before he heard the reoccurring beeping of the machine. He inhaled deeply, she would pull through…..she had to. They arrived at he hospital just minutes later, where she was wheeled away into a trauma room. He was not allowed entrance…Elliot started to pace, he was filled with worry at the fact no-one was coming to talk to him. Finally a doctor came out, "Elliot Stabler?" the doctor asked looking around the room. Elliot jumped up and practically ran over to the doctor.

"How is she is she alright?" Elliot didn't give the doctor time to speak all he wanted to know was if she was alright.

"I'm , and yes, she is alright." Elliot let out a heavy sigh, that was all he needed to hear. "She just came back from surgery, and is currently in ICU. You may see her, she should wake up with in the next two hours."

"Was there any major damage done?" though Elliot was immensely happy she was alive, he felt the need for information.

"We were able to remove the bullet, though it had done a number to her spleen. From the result of this, the patient's spleen was removed. She will be sore for about two weeks. In that time period I do not want her working." Oh, see now that was going to be difficult…keeping Olivia away from the precinct was a hard task to maintain.

"I understand, what room is she in?" Elliot folded his arms impatiently.

"Room 414. Though we also found other injuries. May I ask what they are from?" asked.

"She was being abused." Elliot stated bluntly, although the tension was apparent in his voice.

Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, her shoulder was put back into place, there are some pain medications for her to take."

"I'll make sure she gets them" He was aggravated, and wanted to go see Olivia.

"I can see your aggravated, go see your friend" said with a smile.

With that Elliot sped around the corner to find her room. When he reached her room he creaked the door open gently, to see an already wide awake Olivia. She looked unhappy…wonder why that was?

"Elliot." She breathed, sitting up in her bed.

"Liv you shouldn't move so much." He came and sat at the end of her bed, avoiding eye contact with her.

"This was my fault, I shouldn't have let you get shot." Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand.

"El, this was not your fault, okay? We had no idea that was going to happen. If anything I should have suspected something when he didn't react to me saying that I was leaving him. If its anyone's fault we were shot at its mine."

They could go on like this, saying it was each others fault, but they didn't….thankfully.

"Liv its neither of our faults it happened." He shrugged his shoulder before looking into her eyes. They contained love, gratefulness, but mostly happiness.

"Yeah, it happened." She agreed. "Liv, I was so scared I lost you, in the ambulance….when you're heart stopped…I couldn't…I couldn't breathe. Trying to imagine life without you, it was impossible." Elliot stammered. He got up and sat in the chair next to her bead, he now was holding her hand with both of his. Her eyes kept diverting between his eyes….and the hands holding hers.

"Liv I just…without you…. I'd be nothing. Liv you are my everything I need you." She swallowed the lump that was in her throat after he said' I need you'.

"When heard the shots El, I was so afraid that one was going to hit you. You're my everything and I can't imagine life without you." She took his words, only with more confidence, "I need you too." I need you was their way of saying 'I love you, only neither of them said it because of the consequences it would bring upon. She stared into his ocean blue eyes, seeing the love in them, se wanted to say I love you. But she couldn't bring herself to it. So they just sat their the rest of the evening staring into each others eyes…having a silent conversation. That way if anything was said no-one else could prove it. The nurse came by, he would have told any other visitor to leave, but Elliot? No he scared the male nurse, and the fact they looked so happy together, he didn't have the heart to ruin their moment.

**I'm Truly sorry this was so short! The next one will be longer I promise!**

**- EOwillhappen26**


	5. Dean Porter

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated! My computer broke and I just had a minor surgery on my arm preventing me from typing. But here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**EOwillhapen26**

**Previous phone conversation with Jeff and mystery man-**

_Jeff hung up the phone and quickly redialed a different number. It rang at most twice before a man with a deep voice answered._

"_I was awaiting your call," the man said._

"_The time wasn't right the last time we talked, we had to wait for an opportunity." His voice nervous as he spoke._

"_And what exactly happened that made this such a perfect time?" His voice stern._

"_She left me for that jack as Elliot." Jeff knew that Elliot's name struck a nerve in the other man._

"_So, what do you need me to do?" Anticipation in his voice, already knowing what it was Jeff wanted him to do._

"_He's most likely going to take her to the hospital sometime today, I want you to wait outside his apartment building until they come out. When they do – shoot."_

"_Which one?" He was loving this._

"_Aim for both, but make sure Olivia is shot." Jeff was amazed at how fast this was happening, he could finally take that bitch out._

"_I understand, I'll head out now."_

"_Let me know how it goes._

"_Will do." They hung up._

_And Dean Porter smiled to himself in what he was about to get the chance to do. _

**Mercy Hospital, Room 414 -**

"El, I want to leave." Elliot couldn't help but chuckle when Olivia pouted.

"Liv, believe me I know you want to leave. You've told me every half hour how much you want to leave. I'll tell you what how about I go speak to the Doctor and see if we can get you out early, Okay?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "Fine, fine, fine, go discuss. " She had no intention to hide he annoyance in her voice. Elliot stepped out of the room and met with the Doctor.

"Oh, Elliot I was just coming to get you, Miss Benson may be discharged later today." The elderly Doctor stated.

"Really? That's fantastic, I was just coming to ask you when she could be. Olivia has been getting agitated as too when she could be released."

"I'll have a nurse bring the paper's to her room." With that the Doctor turned and walked away. Elliot smiled and headed away back to Olivia's, but that smile quickly faded as he remembered he was going to have to tell Olivia about taking time off. He entered Olivia's room and she looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" her arms folded across her chest glaring at him. "You can leave later today." She breathed a sigh of relief. "However, you are going to have to take time off."

"NO WAY!" she protested, "El, I'm fine! Yeah a little sore and bruised up, but I'm fine!" Oh yea she was defiantly fine. "Are you going to tell Cragen that?" Olivia and her protests fell silent. "Well…uh…I –" He rudely interrupted he, and it did not go un-noticed. "Look, Liv, we can talk to Cragen about you doing paperwork and such. Okay?"

"Fine, but El why'd you interrupt me?" she asked like it was the most important thing in the world.

"So I could talk." Elliot took a seat in the chair next to her, she took the chance to playfully punch his arm. He expected it, and was so glad he hadn't lost her.

.

Later that day Olivia was discharged and her and Elliot had spoken about work, he said for her to take two weeks off and then they would speak again. On the way back to Elliot's apartment he couldn't help but worry about her. If she was really okay or if she was bottling up her motions like always. Olivia stared out the window. "Liv, you okay?" she diverted her attention to him. "Yeah…fine." He hoped she wouldn't build walls around herself, he only hoped she knew that he would always be there for her. Olivia tried not to build walls around herself, but was failing miserably. God, why did she always do this? Why couldn't she just accept help when offered, Elliot was there for her, always, never anyone else. They always gave up, dates, victims, her own mother, but never once had Elliot given up on her. They soon arrived, Elliot got out of the car and stepped around to help Olivia out. Suddenly words flooded her mind again.

"El?" tears now gathered in her eyes, of which she was unprepared for. Elliot knelt down and gazed in her eyes.

"Livvy, what's wrong?" Compassion and concern evident in his voice.

"Am I a bad mother?" the question pierced his heart, why would she think she was?

"Liv, you're a great mother. Why would you question that?"

Olivia choked back the sobs that were threatening to come, "J-Jeff said that I was stupid when I – I didn't think about taking Matt to daycare. So, El, am I a bad mother?" She stared in his eyes, and he totally understood what she thought, she was convinced she was a bad mother.

"God No! Olivia you listen to me, anyone who says you are a bad mother clearly has some mental issues," he got a chuckle out of her, "Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother, Okay?" tears were now freely streaming down her face, the hot salty tears burned her cheeks a she continued to hold back the sobs. "Olivia let it out, don't keep holding it in." Elliot knew too well that Olivia just needed to cry, about everything, she needed to cry about being called a bad mother for being abused she just needed to cry. So she did, she just let it out, sob after sob, screaming and cursing Jeff's name as she did, it broke Elliot's heart to see her like this. "DAMN HIM! HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT DAMNED BASTARD GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE DID! WHY" she started sobbing hysterically "W-wh-why! Elliot, why!" she kept on crying for about five minutes before she settled.

"Want to go upstairs, Liv?" he was cautious not to upset her, and it was one of those times he wished they couldn't read each other.

"Yeah, and, El, I don't bite. Don't act like you're walking on thin ice." He laughed and they walked upstairs. Elliot unlocked the door and saw Michaela sitting on the couch, he thanked her again for staying the extra night, paid her and she left.

Olivia made her way to the couch and just sat and stared replaying the events of the past two day's in her mind. How Elliot had helped her, how she left Jeff, how she got shot at, everything.

"You want some tea, Liv?" She shook her head. "Want to go to bed?" she nodded her head. Olivia raised her arms like a child, "Carry me? Please?" he couldn't say no to the face she was making or the fact of remembering what she had been through. He scooped her up, and was surprised when she rested her head against his shoulder sighing deeply. He made it into his bedroom and laid her down gently, in no more than thirty seconds her breathing evened out and Elliot thought she was asleep. Walking out he turned at the doorway and whispered, "I love you." Elliot closed the door gently, but Olivia was not asleep, she heard what he said. The words comforted her, se was engulfed by a deep sleep, possibly the best sleep she'd ever had.

**SO? Were you expecting that the shooter was none other than Dean Porter? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? Think of Matt, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would you?**

**- EOwillhappen26**


End file.
